El cuarto emperador de Yliaster
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Placido, Jose y Lucciano no eran los unicos emperadores de Yliaster, habia un cuarto, uno que penso que seria divertido jugar con el Team 5ds, pensaba destruirlos desde adentrom,pero¿podra hacerlo?, antes que el corazon de los humanos lo derroten a él


**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE YU GI OH 5DS, ESTA HISTORIA OCURRE DESPUES QUE YUSEI DERROTA A GOSTH Y A SU MACHINE EMPEROR WISEL.**

En el inmenso cielo, rayos de luz se movían a través de un enorme circuito, cuatro enormes pilares se alzaban en esa enorme habitación, pero esos pilares eran más que eso, cada uno de ellos era un trono, un trono para cada uno de los emperadores de Yliaster, y en medio de esos cuatro tronos se podía ver el gigantesco circuito que traería la destrucción de Neo Domino City.

"¿Qué se siente ser derrotado Placido?" decía Lucciano, un chico no muy alto, su rostro estaba casi totalmente cubierto por un manto blanco y su cuerpo lo cubría una manta que se encontraba sostenida por un aro de metal que flotaba alrededor de él.

"pronto tendré otra oportunidad de enfrentarme a Fudo Yusei" decía Placido irritado, mayor y más alto que Lucciano, Placido también estaba cubierto con un manto blanco, pero este solo cubría de la cintura para abajo, y al igual que Lucciano también tenía un manto blanco que le cubría parte del rostro.

"Eres demasiado impaciente Placido" le reclamo Jose, era el más viejo de los cuatro y más alto que Lucciano y Placido, su barba blanca le caía a través de la placa de metal con símbolo de infinito que cubría su boca , usaba también dos mantos blancos , uno que le cubría todo el cuerpo y otro le tapaba la cabeza.

"no seas tan estricto, Jose" le sugería la voz que se ubica en el cuarto trono, al igual que los tres emperadores anteriores, el cuarto llevaba una túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo, y un manto que tapaba su cabeza, pero además de eso dos barras de algún tipo de metal se extendían alrededor de sus brazos sin tocarlos, como si la gravedad no le afectara.

"espero que no pienses hacer algo así, Lycus" le dijo Jose en una voz pasiva

"simplemente tener un duelo con alguno de los signar no sería muy divertido…" comenzaba a decir el cuarto emperador.

"… ¿no sería más divertido si los destruyera desde adentro?" decía Lycus con una voz tranquila para usar tan terribles palabras.

"eso es cierto, eso es cierto" dijo Lucciano para después soltar una retorcida risa.

"sabía que tú me entenderías Lucciano" soltaba una sonrisa Lycus.

"no te entrometas en nuestros planes" exclama Jose como una orden.

"entiendo perfectamente, tenemos que completar el circuito" dijo Lycus dando entender que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

"pero no te opondrás, que me divierta un poco" dijo Lycus con una sonrisa.

"mientras no intervengas en nuestro planes" estuvo de acuerdo Jose.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntaba interesado Lucciano.

"Fudo Yusei, le tiene un gran aprecio a los vínculos con sus amigos, pero que tal si uno de sus amigos lo traiciona… ¿eso no sería muy divertido?" dijo Lycus soltando una pequeña risa.

"Fudo Yusei es mi presa, no te la dejare tan fácilmente" reclamaba Placido aun molesto por la derrota de su Kikoutei (machine emperor) wisel, y aunque fue derroto mientras las cartas era usadas por un robot de duelos, aun le afectaba.

"no te preocupes, Placido, no tengo intención de ganarle a Fudo Yusei…" al realizar una seña con su mano derecha una pantalla apareció. En ella se podía ver a una chica de alrededor de 12 años con el cabello verde ya atado en dos colas de caballo.

"no importa quién sea mientras sea un signer, ¿no?" comento Placido más tranquilo.

"¿Por qué la elijes a ella?" pregunta Lucciano con curiosidad.

"creo que sería más fácil infiltrarme si la uso a ella…" decía confiado Lycus "… ¿no quieres unirte a mi plan?, Lucciano"

"paso, no tengo la paciencia para esa clase de Juegos"

"que lastima, pensé que era el tipo de cosas que te atraía"

Lycus se puso de pie sobre su trono y con una daga que tenia debajo de su capa hizo un circulo lo suficientemente grande como para que él cupiera y lo cruzó.

Lycus había sido transportado al techo de uno de los edificios en Neo Domino City, pensó que estaba solo, pero no era así.

"¿Qué quieres?, ¿cambiaste de opinión?, Lucciano?" pregunto a un dándole la espalda.

"no es nada importante, solo me preguntaba que pensabas hacer sin tu Kikoutei" le respondió Lucciano.

"no lo necesito por ahora" al decir eso Lycus extendió su mano y en ese instante un deck de cartas comenzó a materializarse ante sus ojos.

"¿qué te parece?" le dijo Lycus a Lucciano enseñándole la primera carta de su deck.

"¿un Synchro Monster?" dijo Lucciano confundido al ver al dragón de color plateado de tres cabezas.

"¿no es lo mejor para ganarme su confianza esta carta?"

Lucciano solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

"estaré observándote, estoy seguro que será muy entretenido "dijo Lucciano para después soltar su retorcida risa.

Era de mañana y en la academia de duelos, todos estaban sentados esperando la campana de inicio de clases.

"¡despierta Rua!" le gritaba Ruka mientras sacudía a su hermano para tratar de despertarlo.

"uhmm… cálmate Ruka, María-sensei todavía no llega" decía aun con los ojos cerrados.

"si, pero aun así es vergonzoso que te encuentre dormido"

"no es mi culpa, estaba pensando en nuevas estrategias con mi deck"

La campana sonó y junto con ella, Maria-sensei entró al salón de clases.

"¡despierta Rua-kun!¡las clases ya comenzaron!" dice Maria-sensei con energía

"¡sí!" dice Rua al levantarse sobre su sitio, parado tan rígido como un tronco, haciendo que toda la clase se eche a reír.

"muy bien…" comenzó a decir Maria-sensei "tenemos un nuevo estudiante…" al decir esto un chico entró al salón.

El chico parecía tener 12 años, con el cabello de color azul oscuro, era corto pero su fleco era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su ojo izquierdo.

"preséntate" le pidió Maria-sensei.

"mi nombre es Lycus, vengo de la academia de duelos del este" dijo el emperador disfrazado, después de su presentación comenzó a examinar a todo el salón, paso su mirada por todos lados hasta llegar a Ruka.

"(encontré mi blanco)" pensó Lycus

En ese instante le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Ruka y ella le devolvió el gesto.

"(¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?")" pensaba Rua molesto.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Lycus se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa.

"la infiltración fue perfecta, ahora solo tengo que pensar en una forma de acercarme a mi blanco" decía Lycus para sí mismo.

"Tal vez lo mejor sería solo acercarme en plan de amigos, pero pude notar que no le agrado mucho a su hermano" dijo Lycus al tiempo que mordía un pan.

"disculpa…" la voz de una chica llamo su atención.

Lycus desvió su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz y se percato de que la que él llamaba blanco se encontraba enfrente de él.

"¿tú eres?" pregunto Lycus fingiendo inocencia

"mi nombre es Ruka y el es mi hermano Rua" se presentaba la pequeña signer

"Así que son Ruka-chan y Rua-kun"

Ruka simplemente asintió, por otro lado Rua no parecía tener deseos de estar ahí.

"¿Por qué te transferiste?" pregunta Ruka llena de curiosidad

"no es nada importante, solo quería ver que tan fuerte eran los duelistas de esta academia" dijo Lycus tratando de usar un tono de voz encantador.

"Así que vienes a espiarnos" dijo Rua con desinterés, ante tal comentario Ruka golpeo en las costillas a su hermano, consiguiendo de él una queja.

"discúlpalo" le pedía Ruka

"no te preocupes, realmente puede parecer eso" dijo Lycus aun aparentando un buen humor.

"Rua-kun…" lo llamaba Lycus

"¿Qué sucede?" decía Rua sin tratar de ocultar su mal humor.

"Después del almuerzo tendremos duelos de práctica, ¿te importaría que tuviéramos un duelo?"

"muy bien, estaré esperándolo" al decir esto la campana sonó y la hora del almuerzo termino.

"(ahora le mostrare a ese engreído, de lo que soy capaz)" pensaba Rua mientras jalaba a su hermana para llevarla al salón.

"es bastante obvio que no le agrado a su hermano…" decía Lycus para sí mismo "… pero engañarlo y ganar su confianza es parte del juego" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La práctica de duelos había comenzado, el objetivo era ganar usando Synchro Monster, para lo cual usarían un deck preestablecido.

Rua y Lycus se encontraban frente a frente en el estadio de la academia.

Rua tenía 2000 LP y en su campo estaban, una carta boca abajo en la zona de cartas mágicas y trampas, y Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth con ATK 2600 y DEF 800

Lycus con 1900 LP, solo tenía una carta boca abajo en zona de cartas mágicas y trampas; era el turno de Lycus.

"¡vamos Lycus muéstrame lo que tienes!" le decía Rua, demostrando mucha confianza ya que llevaba una ventaja

"(¿realmente cree que me pude ganar?)" Pensaba Lycus divertido por el estado de ánimo de Rua.

"(continuemos con este duelo)"

"¡mi turno!" exclamo Lycus al sacar una carta de su deck

La carta era Dragunity Dux un monstro de ATK 1500 DEF 1000.

"¡justo lo que quería!" exclamo Lycus satisfecho con la carta en su mano, haciendo que Rua se preocupara un poco pero él tenía _Solemn Judgment _boca abajo en el campo, una carta que anulaba la invocación de un monstruo y la activación de una carta mágica o de trampa, por el costo de la mitad de los puntos de vida, pero Rua estaba confiado y pensó que ha estas altura la mitad de sus punto de vida valdrían la pena para ganar el duelo contra el chico que tanto le fastidiaba.

"¡primero invoco a Dragunity Dux en modo de ataque! "El monstruo del tipo bestia alada alzaba el vuelo elegantemente sobre el campo.

"¡activo la carta trampa Solemn Judgement!" exclamo Rua" ¡con esta carta pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo negar la invocación de un monstruo!"

"¡activo la carta trampa…!" interrumpió Lycus"¡ Dust Tornado!, ¡ y elimino Solemn Judgment!"

La carta trampa de Lycus se activo y en medio del tornado de polvo la carta de Rua se hizo pedazos, pero aun Rua confiaba de lo que fuera que Lycus fuera hacer su monstruo de 2600 puntos de ataque podía defenderlo.

"¡activo el efecto de Dux!" proclamó Lycus "cuando Dux es invocado puedo traer a un monstruo de nivel 3 o menor con el nombre Dragunity del cementerio y equiparlo a Dux"

Lycus tomó la carta que fue expulsada por su disco de duelo y la coloco en la zona de cartas mágicas y trampas.

"¡aparece Dragunity Phalanx!" el dragón apareció como una carta equipo.

"¡activo el efecto de Phalanx!" continuo Lycus "una vez por turno cuando esta carta este equipada a otra por el efecto de una carta puedo invocarlo especialmente al campo"

En ese momento Dragunity Phalanx aparece en zona de monstruos.

"¡level 4 Dragunity Dux y level 2 Dragunity Phalanx turning up…¡Synchro Shoukan!, ¡alza el vuelo Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!

El dragón de color rojizo apareció en medio del campo, con su jinete quien usaba una armadura del mismo color que la piel del dragón que montaba con un ATK 1900 Y DEF 1200

"¡activo el efecto de Vajrayana!, cuando es invocado puedo tomar un monstruo de nivel 3 o menor del tipo Dragunity de mi cementerio y equiparlo a Vajrayana , y elijo a Dragunity Phalanx"

"(¿Qué estará pensando?, Vajrayana solo tiene 1900 puntos de ataque y al equiparlo no hubo ningún cambio, aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Gaia)" pensaba Rua

"¡Vajrayana ataca a Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

"¡¿Qué?" exclamo Rua

"¡activo el efecto de Vajrayana!, enviando una carta equipo al cementerio puedo duplicar su ataque hasta el end phase"

El ataque de Vajrayna pasó de 1900 a 3800, Vajrayna atacó a Gaia usando su lanza y debido a la diferencia de puntos de ataque, Gaia fue destruido causando 1200 puntos de daño a Rua dando por terminado este duelo en su derrota.

"no puedo creer que haya perdido" decía Rua desanimado

"fue un gran duelo Lycus-kun" dijo Ruka ignorando a su derrotado hermano.

"gracias Ruka-chan" dijo Lycus poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Esa escena solo dejo a Rua más desanimado que el hecho de haber perdido el duelo.

"no te desanimes Rua-kun, fue un gran duelo" dijo Lycus ofreciéndole su mano, pero Rua golpeo la mano de Lycus negándose así al gesto.

"¡Rua!" le grito Ruka.

"la clase ya acabo" dijo Rua al irse sin voltearse a mirar a atrás.

"siento todo esto" se disculpaba Ruka ante Lycus

"no te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que Rua y yo podemos hacernos buenos amigos" dijo Lycus confiado.

"pero…"

"Tal vez sin tenemos un duelo con nuestras propias cartas, nos podemos llegar a entender" sugirió Lycus.

"¿entenderse?" murmuro Ruka sin pensarlo

"¿sucede algo Ruka-chan?" le pregunta Lycus

"no… es solo que dijiste algo que Yusei diría" menciono casualmente

"¿Yusei?" fingió ignorancia

"no lo conoces, Fudo Yusei el ganador de la fortune cup" los ojos de Ruka parecían brillar al recordar ese evento.

"por supuesto que conozco sobre el ganador de la fortune cup, pero me sorprendió que hablaras de él en un tono tan familiar"

"eso…, solo digamos que Rua y yo lo conocemos ya de hace algún tiempo" es todo lo que Ruka podía decir, no hubiera sido conveniente mencionar nada sobre los signer o los Dark signer.

"bueno…, entonces asegúrate de que Rua-kun me encuentre después de clases" dijo Lycus para después ir a su próxima clase.

Las clases habían acabado y sol cubría la cuidad dándole un tono carmesí, enfrente de la escuela Lycus esperaba su encuentro con Rua.

"por ahora todo va bien…" se decía así mismo "… la chica signer parece fácil de convencer, solo tengo que encargarme de su molesto hermano"

"¡Lycus-kun!" escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

Al voltear pudo ver a Ruka corriendo en su dirección y junto con ella venia Rua quien no estaba del todo animado.

"¿Qué necesitas de mi?, Lycus?" pregunto Rua aparentemente de mal humor

"¿Ruka-chan no te dijo nada?"

"pensé que sería mejor que tú le dijeras" decía Ruka.

"estaba pensando que el duelo de esta mañana no debería contar…"

"¿eh?" esas palabras comenzaron a llamar la atención de Rua.

"… después de todo fue un duelo con cartas que no eran nuestras…" continuo Lycus "… así que te parece si tenemos uno más con nuestras propias cartas" al decir eso Lycus sacó su disco de duelo y se lo coloco en el brazo izquierdo.

A Rua le gustaba la idea, tendría otra oportunidad de tener un duelo contra Lycus, y el simple hecho de tener un duelo era algo que disfrutaba, pero aun así Rua se resistía a la posibilidad de que Lycus le llegara a agradar, había algo en él que no le agradaba.

"¡no pienso huir de un duelo!" dijo animado Rua al tiempo que sacaba su disco de duelo y se lo colocaba en su brazo derecho.

"¡DUEL!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los puntos de vida de ambos se pusieron en 4000.

"¡mi turno!" grito Lycus

"invoco a Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier en modo de defensa…" una ave con plumas de color de la nieve con una armadura de un color similar en su pecho apareció con ATK 300 DEF 500 "… y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, acabo mi turno"

"¡mi turno!" exclamo Rua

"invoco a Deformer – Mobaphon en modo de ataque…" el monstruo con forma de celular aparece en el campo con ATK 100 DEF 100 "…ahora uso el efecto de Mobaphon, mientras esta en modo de ataque, una vez por turno las luces en Mobaphon brillaran y dependiendo del número que salga puedo sacar tantas cartas como el numero que haya salido y ese número de carta es un Deformer de nivel 4 o menor puedo invocarlo"

"¡Dial on!" grito Rua esperando un resultado favorable para él.

El numero en Mobaphon se detuvo en el numero 6.

"veamos la sexta carta" decía Rua al tiempo que sacaba cartas de su deck "… ¡bien!, Deformer Magnen U lo invoco en modo de defensa" el monstruo en forma de imán gigante aparece en el campo con ATK 800 DEF 800 "… coloco una carta boca abajo, acabo mi turno"

"¡mi turno!"Exclamo Lycus

"(tal como pensé no será difícil derrotarlo, pero si lo vuelvo a derrotar muy rápido, terminara odiándome , creo que le daré una ventaja)"

"¡draw!..." Lycus saca una carta de su deck "… invoco a Samurai of the Ice Barrier en modo de ataque…" el monstruo tipo guerrero con su armadura de samurái y de color como la nieve a parece en el campo con ATK 1800 DEF 1500. " ¡samurai of the ice Barrier ataca a Deformer Mobaphon!"

"¡activo la carta trampa Deform!" exclamo Rua al tiempo que la carta boca abajo se mostraba "cuando un Deformer es atacado puedo negar el ataque y colocar al monstruo en modo de defensa" tras decir esto Deformer Mobaphon cabio su modo de ataque en defensa y su forma cambio a la de un celular gigante.

"¡bien hecho Rua!" lo animaba Ruka desde un punto algo lejano

"(usar Deformer para salvar a uno de sus monstruos, creo que ya se lo que sigue)" pensaba Ruka

"acabo mi turno" dijo Lycus.

"¡mi turno!" dijo Rua"¡draw!" la carta que Rua sacó era Deformer Remote Control, un monstruo Turner de 3 estrellas con ATK 300 y DEF 1200

"(ya tengo lo necesario para ganar este duelo)" pensaba confiado.

"¡invoco a Deformer Remote Control en modo de ataque!" el control remoto de color blanco con manos y pies apareció en el campo.

"¡ahora mi level 1 Defomer Mobaphon, level 3 Defomer Magnen U y level 3 Defomer Remote Control Turning up!..."

"¡acoplamiento de la fuerza con valentía para proteger la paz de la tierra!, ¡Synchro Shoukan!, ¡enviado del amor y la paz, Power Tool Dragon!" el dragón metálico con una pala en la mano derecha y un destornillador en la mano derecha apareció en el campo su ATK 2300 DEF 2500

"activo el efecto de Power Tool Dragon, una vez por turno puedo sacar al azar una carta equipo de mi deck…" de su disco de duelo una carta equipo sale a la vista

"¡lucky!" Rua sonaba feliz "y ahora equipo a Power Tool Dragon con Double Tool C&D, esta carta aumenta los puntos de Power Tool Dragon en 1000 puntos" ahora el dragón de metal tendría ATK 3300.

"¡Power Tool Dragon ataca a Samurai of the ice barrier! ¡Crafty Break!" proclamaba enérgico Rua

Power Tool Dragon destruyo al samurái of the ice barrier quitándole 1500 puntos de vida dejando a Lycus con 2500 LP.

"buen combo, Rua-kun" le decía Lycus.

Rua estaba algo sorprendido no entendía por qué Lycus parecía estar disfrutando el duelo a pesar que estuviera perdiendo.

"¡mi turno!" dijo Lycus aun con energías.

"invoco a Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier en modo de ataque" el monstruo con apariencia de un monje apareció en el campo su ATK 1300 y DEF 0

"activo la carta mágica Medallion of the Ice Barrier, esta carta me permite traer a un mostruo ice Barrier de mi deck a mi mano" y tras sacar la carta que quería Lycus Proclamo.

"acabo mi turno"

Rua estaba sorprendido pero aun así confiaba que su victoria era eminente.

"¡mi turno!" era el turno de Rua.

"¡Power Tool Dragon Ataca a Crymancer!, ¡Crafty Break!" el dragon de metal se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el monje de hielo y antes de que pudiera encestar su golpe, Lycus interrumpió.

"¡activo el efecto de Crymancer!, cuando hay otro monstruo Ice Barrier, los monstruos de nivel 4 o más no puede atacar"

El dragón se detuvo y volvió a su punto inicial.

"pongo una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno" dijo Rua aun confiado.

"¡mi turno!" dijo Lycus al tiempo que sacaba una carta de su deck.

"¡libero a Crymancer y a Blizzed para invocar a General Gantala of the Ice Barrier!" un guerrero de escaza vestimenta y musculoso, con la mano izquierda envuelta en un fuego azul apareció en el campo, su ATK 2700 y DEF 2000.

"activo de mi mano, la carta mágica Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, por el efecto de esta carta te enseño tres monstruos Ice barrier con nombres diferentes…"

En ese momento mostro a General Raiho of the Ice Barrier, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier y Dance Princess of the ice Barrier.

"después puedo destruir una carta en tu campo e invocar especialmente a un monstruo Ice Barrier …" Lycus apunto directamente hacia la última carta que coloco Rua.

"destruyo la carta baca abajo" en ese instante la carta boca abajo fue destruida.

"… y ahora puedo invocar a General Raiho of the ice Barrier en modo de ataque" un hombre de cabello largo y negro con un traje de color de la nieve aparece en el campo su ATK 2100 DEF 2300.

"aun no es suficiente para derrotar a Power Tool Dragon" interrumpió Rua

"…aun no acabo" continuo Lycus

"¡activo mi carta mágica otra Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" esta vez Lycus enseño a Dance Princess of the ice Barrier, General Grunard of the ice Barrier y otro Samurai of the ice Barrier

"…ahora destruyo la carta equipo, Double Tool C&D" en ese momento la carta fue destruida y el ataque de Power Tool Dragon volvió a ser de 2300.

"Gracias a su efecto puedo invocar a General Grunard of the ice Barrier" un guerrero con el cuerpo cubierto con una armadura de Hielo apareció con ATK 2800 DEF 1000.

"¡General Gantala of the Ice Barrier ataca a Power Tool Dragon!" el primer general invocado atacó al dragón mecánico causando 400 puntos de daño, Rua tenía 3600 LP

"¡ahora General Raiho , General Grunard, Direct Attack!" los dos generales se lanzaron contra Rua causando un daño 4900 más que suficiente para acabar con lo que quedaba de sus puntos de vida.

Rua suspiro, había vuelto a perder, en ese momento Lycus se acercó a Rua.

"fue un gran duelo" dijo Lycus al tiempo que Lycus le extendía su mano.

Rua no sabía qué hacer, era verdad que había perdido, pero él había usado sus mejores cartas y se había divertido así que estaba satisfecho.

"tú también" le dijo Rua tomando su mano.

Algo lejos de ellos Ruka parecía satisfecha con el resultado del duelo.

"(parece que ya se llevan mejor)" pensaba ella.

Después del duelo los tres caminaban juntos, Rua parecía estar aun emocionado por el duelo ya que seguía preguntándole muchas cosas a Lycus.

"ese fue un gran combo, invocar a tres monstruos de alto nivel en un turno fue asombroso" decía Rua entusiasmado

"creo que fue solo suerte" fingía modestia Lycus.

"¿no tienes ningún Synchro Monster?" preguntaba Rua

"si tengo pero no encontré la oportunidad de invocarlos"

La conversación giro entorno de ese tema hasta que Ruka dijo.

"Por cierto,¿ en dónde vives?, Lycus-kun"

"no tengo idea" dijo Lycus con sinceridad

"¡cómo es posible eso!" dijo Ruka preocupada.

"a decir verdad vine hoy a la academia para no perder las clases, pero aun no tengo un lugar en donde quedarme" dijo Lycus con una sonrisa.

"entonces ¿donde pensaba quedarte?" pregunto Rua

"pensaba dormir en una banca, en el parque" dijo Lycus manteniendo la sonrisa inicial.

"(¿en serio?)" Pensaron preocupados Rua y Ruka.

"Por qué no te quedas por un tiempo en nuestra casa" sugirió Rua.

"pero…" trato de decir Lycus

"no tengo ningún problema…" comenzó a decir Ruka "… nuestro padres no están y tenemos habitaciones de sobra, no será ningún problema"

"bueno ya que sería muy tonto negarme, acepto su amable oferta" dijo Lycus haciendo una gran venia.

Lycus fingió sorpresa al conocer el lugar en el que Rua y Ruka vivían y después de comer y hablar de varios aspectos sobre los duelos con Rua, ya era muy tarde y decidieron ir a dormir.

A Lycus se le dio una habitación que se encontraba al medio de la de los gemelos, ya que Lycus no había traído nada más que su mochila y su uniforme la habitación estaba vacía, con excepción de un escritorio y una cama.

Lycus se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana hacia Neo Domino City.

"hasta cierto punto es una lástima tener que destruir este lugar" se dijo para sí mismo.

"¿te estás arrepintiendo Lycus?" dijo una voz que venía de atrás de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Lucciano" dijo sin siquiera voltear.

"solo vine a ver cómo te iba en tu juego" dijo Lucciano con un tono sarcástico.

"como veras, estoy en la casa de mi blanco…" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro"… pronto me ganaré su total confianza"

"y en ese momento los apuñalaras por la espalda" dijo Lucciano.

"Tal vez" dijo Lycus con sarcasmo, en ese momento Lucciano soltó una de sus retorcidas risas.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO, PIENSO HACERLO MÁS LARGO, GRACIAS OTRA VEZ Y COMENTEN**


End file.
